sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cross streets in Manhattan by numbers
Das schachbrettartige Straßensystem von Manhattan besteht im Kern aus den Streets (=Straße xyz) in Ost-West-Richtung und den längeren Avenues, die durchgehend von Süden nach Norden laufen. Also etwa 20 km geradeaus. D. h. die Avenues werden durchgehend in der selben Reihenfolge von den 2 bis 4 km langen Streets gekreuzt und umgekehrt gilt das gleiche einfache Prinzip. ::* siehe auch: die bekannteren Straßen in Manhattan Die Nummerierung der Streets geht von Süden nach Norden von 14 bis 207. Nur Downtown und einige Randbereiche haben Streets mit Eigennamen und in unterschiedlichsten Ausrichtungen. Im Downtown * Broadway * Nassau Street * * ex - [[World Trade Center * * Chambers Street * * Canal Street * ** bekannt sind: * [[Spring Street * * [[West Fourth Street * * 8th Street * 9th Street * 10th Street * 14th Street In Midtown Manhattan * 15th Street * 16th Street * 17th Street * 18th Street * 19th Street * 23rd Street (Subw.) * 24th Street * 25th Street * 34th Street - Penn Station * 35th Street * 36th Street * 42nd Street — auch Bus Terminal * * [[50th Street (Subw.) * 57th Street (Subw.) * 58th Street * 59th Street (Subw.) Im Uptown * 60th Street E W etc. * ** bekannt sind: * [[72nd Street (Subw.) ** bekannt sind: Subway Station * 86th Street * * [[110th Street (Subw.) * 125th Street (Subw.) *135th Street (Subw.) *145th Street (Subw.) * 168th Street (Subw.) * 207th Street (Subw.) Achtung East-Side: beachte ab der 132. Straße nordwärts oben die Bemerkung zur Bronx Fortsetzung in der Bronx (Vorsicht, Besonderheiten !'' ) Streets: Ab der 132. Straße liegt der Ostteil der Straße jeweils jenseits vom Harlem River und gehört damit zur Bronx. Nur wenige "Streets" ab der 131. Straße sind mit ihrem Ostteil in der Bronx direkt durch eine Brücke verbunden (133, 138, 149, 157, 174, 188 und die 194). Die anderen enden auf der Bailey Ave oder dem Sothern / Bronx Blvd. Sie entsprechen nur dem Namen und der groben Geografie der Manhattan-Streets nach im dortigen Schachbrett-System (Grid). Avenues: Westl. und östlich neben der 3rd Ave gibt es auch in der Bronx Nord-Südverbindungen, die aber nicht die Nummerierung aus Manhattan fortsetzen (Fulton, Monterey, Washington usw. Avenues) :Es folgen entlang der Avenues einander .... : Wo welche Hausnummer ? Die parallelen 'Streets'mit Nummern anstelle von Namen beginnen mit ihren Hausnummern an der 5th Ave Die Häuser auf der Nordseite der Strasse (xy. Street ) haben ungerade Nummern, auf der '''Südseite immer gerade Nummern. hausnummern auf engl. how can I know in advance, what side of the street an even/odd numbered Address will be located? The Streets in Manhattan run East-West, and the odd number''s are '''always on the north side' of the street. Even - south. For the Avenues, which run North-South, it's more complicated. On the west side of the west-side avenues, beginning with 6th avenue (Avenue of the Americas), the numbers are odd. On the east side of the east-side avenues, beginning with 5th avenue, the numbers are also odd. Weblinks * Numbered streets in Manhattan ( Liste in engl. WP) * metro.wikia.com: Broadway, NY (empty) ---- '''''Siehe auch: *Artikel / Liste über die Straßen in Manhattan ( Avenues, Streets') ** Links zu den Ave´s: A — B — C — D — 1st Ave — 2nd — 3rd — Lex — 4th(Par) — Mad — 5th — 6th(AA) — 7th — Brdwy>> — 8th — 9th — 10th — 11th — 12th — 13th(Ams) … Ave •• Kategorie:Drehort